Declaración Interrumpida
by Natsukii-san
Summary: Red quiere confesarle sus sentimientos a Yellow y para ello a la ha invitado a un día de campo en Viridian Forest, pero no lo tendrá tan fácil cuando otras personas aparecen en escena. Un poco de romance y humor según yo. Bueno esta es la primera ves que escribo un fic asi que espero que les guste


Una mañana tranquila en Pallet Town

-Bien pika hoy es el gran día-decía un muchacho de cabello negro azabache y ojos rojizos que era el campeón de Kanto-Vamos a buscar a Yellow-dijo mientras salía de su casa y se dirigía al bosque verde a la casa de la pequeña rubia.

Mientras iba caminando se encontraba nervioso, ansioso y feliz, hoy era el gran día, el día en que se le iba a declarar a Yellow, pero nunca antes se había declarado y para eso había organizado este pequeño día de campo, si se declaraba tenía que ser algo especial, pero sencillo algo que recordar, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente la puerta de la rubia así que la toco y espero un rato.

-Hola Red-san, pasa en un momento estoy lista, solo tengo que guardar la manta y nos vamos.

-Ho-hola Yellow te ves bien-y con estas palabras la dejo helada, como se le había olvidado que no vestía igual que siempre, ahora llevaba un vestido sencillo de tiras blanco con flores amarillas en el borde y sandalias además no traía el sombrero de paja como solía hacerlo siempre, si no que ahora solo llevaba su coleta.

-Blue-san me lo dio, me dijo que lo utilizara este día ya que saldré contigo-comento muy apenada mirando el piso mientras jugaba con sus dedos-Pero ya estoy lista podemos irnos.

-Bien déjame ayudarte a llevar las cosas.

En el camino se fueron en silencio, silencio que solo era interrumpido por los pájaros del lugar, mientras avanzaban veían como sus dos pikachus jugaban y corrían juntos muy contentos, hasta que Red interrumpió ese silencio.

-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en ese claro de ahí?-le pregunto a la rubia

-Es perfecto, es muy lindo a demás queda cerca del rio y así luego podremos ir a pescar -le respondió esta sonriéndole.

-¿Que tienes pensado para hoy Red-san?

-Ps la verdad nada Jejeje-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y a Yellow se la resbalaba una gotita por la cabeza-Pero podemos hacer lo que tú quieras, hasta solo quedarnos a observar el cielo recostados y antes de eso podemos ir a pescar.

-Si eso me encantaría, hacer nada y solo estar contigo Red-san-Le respondió sonriendo la rubia, mientras las mejillas se le teñían de un tenue color sonrojado por lo que había dicho.

-E-eso me alegra-le contesto sonrojado-Pero antes que nada me gustaría co-le sonó el estomago provocando que se sonrojara más-como antes, es que Jejeje no tome desayuno.

-Eso lo supuse, así que prepare unos sándwich para comer ahora y para el almuerzo prepare onigiri, espero te gusten, pero antes hay que colocar la manta -cuando termino de decir eso, Red ya tenía la manta y estaba sentado sobre ella mirando a Yellow con estrellitas en los ojos-Je parece que está listo así que mejor saco la comida y sirvo.

Yellow sirvió los sándwich, los cuales la mayoría se los comió Red con pika, y cuando terminaron de comer y guardar lo que utilizaron Yellow tomo algo que no Red no vio y se levanto y comenzó a caminar…

-¿A dónde vas? -le pregunto Red mientras la miraba extrañado.

-Vo-voy a buscar agua, porque parece que la que traje era muy poca ya no queda, jejeje-le dijo mientras sostenía una botella y jugaba con los dedos y reía nerviosa.

-Oh en ese caso te acompaño-le dijo mientras él también se levantaba-Pika, chuchu por favor cuiden el lugar mientras volvemos-les ordeno a los pikachus que jugaban alrededor-bien vamos.

Luego de caminar derecho unos metros de distancia llegaron a un hermoso rio, al llegar Yellow se apresuro y lleno una botella y volteo a ver a Red, este la miraba muy tranquilo mientras le sonreía.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí Red-san, es muy tranquilo- comento mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba en un árbol que estaba al lado suyo.

-Claro Yellow, lo que tú quieras-le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado y observaba el paisaje al igual que Yellow, de verdad era muy tranquilo ahí y también hermoso, el rio era tan largo que se perdía de vista en el horizonte, pero no era muy ancho, tampoco profundo, perfecto para bañarse en un día caluroso, además estaba rodeado de árboles, arbustos y flores de muchos tipos, todas muy hermosas, corría una pequeña brisa que hacia el paisaje aun más hermoso, Red supo que eral el momento perfecto para decirle a Yellow sobre sus sentimientos.

-Sabes Yellow, te quiero decir algo muy importante para mí-le comento tranquilo, tato que ni él se lo creía, tal vez era el ambiente de tranquilidad que los rodeaba lo hacía comportarse así.

-Dime Red-san-le dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos rojizos que ella adoraba

-Yo te quería decir que tú me gus—y no pudo terminar la oración, porque quien sabe de dónde cayo Bill y quedo en medio de ambos.

-¿Bi-Bill-san que te pasa, que haces aquí?-le presunto Yellow muy extrañada por el comportamiento del mencionado ya que parecía que se estaba escondiendo-Te están persiguiendo pokemons otra vez, sabes eso te pasa muy seguido.

-No es eso-le respondió con una gotita en la cabeza-lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto avergonzado viendo en la situación en que se encontraba.

-No para nada Bill-san solo estábamos hablando-respondió la rubia sonriéndole, mientras Red solo lo quería asesinar por arruinar su oportunidad, la cual era perfecta.

-Oh en ese caso les puedo pedir un favor-les preguntó mirándoles con ojos suplicantes y las manos juntas rogándoles.

-Claro, que quieres Bill-san.

-Si ven a Green y les pregunta por mi ustedes no me han visto, de acuerdo.

-Pero por qué Green te estaría persiguiendo, no que ya habían solucionado sus problemas-le comento Red muy confundido al igual que Yellow.

-Je si verán lo que pasa es-y no pudo continuar porque escucharon un grito.

-Bill desgraciado sal de donde te escondes y ven a darme la cara, te are picadillo, sal y muéstrate ahora mismo-grito un Green muy furioso por lo que se escuchaba.

-Red-san debemos ayudarlo, Green está muy enojado.

Red sin estar muy decidido por meterse entre Green y su venganza por quien sabe qué cosa, acepto, solo porque Yellow se lo pedía.

-Está bien pero luego, Bill nos tendrás que contar todo de acuerdo-le comento a Bill mirándolo.

-Por supuesto solo hagan que se aleje por ahora aún que sea esta muy furioso y créanme que esa palabra queda corta-les dijo suplicante, se oía en verdad desesperado, Red sintió lastima por él, mientras que Yellow se preocupaba.

Así que como habían decidido ayudarlo, comenzaron a alejarse del rio dejando a Bill solo, pero para su buena o mala suerte cuando iban caminando al claro se encontraron a Green, se notaba que estaba enojado, pero tal vez no tanto que como lo estaba antes, pero aún así se veía muy enojado.

-Hola Green- san ¿qué haces por el bosque este lindo día?-le dijo Yellow muy sonriente como si nada pasara provocando que Red la mirara con cara de enserio le estás diciendo eso si el grito perfectamente se pudo haber oído hasta Viridian City.

-Busco a Bill, no lo han visto-les pregunto mientras miraba para todos lados.

-Ah si nosotros lo vimos-respondió la rubia muy sonriente otra vez dejando a Red con cara de ¿no habías dicho tu que lo ayudáramos a esconderse?

-Así, a donde lo vieron, lo voy a asesinar a penas lo encuentre.

-Si lo vimos hace rato, pero no sabemos en qué dirección se fue, cierto Red-san.

-Eh, digo si así es no sabemos en qué dirección se fue, pero porque lo buscas-le pregunto curioso, él quería saber porque tanto drama, aunque cuando se trataba de ellos dos siempre era drama y peleas.

-Es que el muy desgraciado hiso algo que nunca debió hacerlo menos enfrente mío con eso firmo su sentencia, con su permiso iré a buscarlo-les dijo haciéndolos a un lado mientras se dirigía al rio.

-No vayas por allá!-le grito Yellow, mientras Red pensaba que ella lo había arruinado todo.

-Porque no debería ir por allá, lo estoy buscando y creo que ese es el camino correcto dame una razón por la que no deba ir por ahí.

-Pues, pues veras lo que pasa es que hay muchos pokemons y están en época de apareamiento y no querrás interferir para que luego salgas lastimado, mejor vente con nosotros a comer algo con Res-san estuvimos un buen rato dando vueltas y estamos cansados yo creo que tu igual, así aprovechas de esperar con nosotros el almuerzo que te parece-le dijo mientras lo tenía tomado del brazo y caminaba en dirección al claro dejando a un Red muy sorprendido por la manera en la que salió de la metida de pata.

-Por cierto Green donde esta Blue, ella me comentó que saldría contigo hoy-pregunto Red.

-Oh diablos lo había olvidado, la deje con Daisy sola en medio del bosque cuando me perseguían y estoy seguro que ninguna de las dos lo conoce tan bien como nosotros, mejor voy a buscarlas-les dijo mientras sacaba a su charizard y se subía en el-BILL CUANDO TE ENCUENTREME LAS PAGARAS APROBECHA TU VIDA MIENTRAS TE QUEDA TIEMPO!-grito provocando que Red y Yellow se taparan los oídos para al final decir algo que ninguno de los dos escucho.

-Oye buena mentira esa de que es época de apareamiento jamás se me hubiera ocurrido-le dijo mientras la felicitaba.

-Oh eso no fue una mentira, comúnmente en esta época y cerca del rio los pokemons se aparean, de hecho muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos antes lo hacen un grupo de Beedrill muy salvajes-le dijo la rubia mientras se iba en dirección al claro ya que les quedaba poco.

-No crees que era peligro entonces que estuviéramos ahí.

-No ellos están acostumbrados a i presencia incluso a la tuya aunque no lo creas como muy seguido paseamos juntos, además ellos saben que las personas que están conmigo no les harán daño-le dijo despreocupadamente mientras seguía caminando.

-Esto es muy malo entonces-le dijo Red en u tono preocupado mirando en dirección al rio.

-Porque lo dices si ya estamos lejos no-le pregunto confundida.

-Es malo porque dejamos a Bill solo allá y sabes que es propenso a meterse en problemas en cuanto se trata de pokemons .

-¡Es cierto, Bill-san, Bill-san no te muevas de ahí!-grito Yellow mientras corría en dirección al rio

-Je menos mal que yo soy el despistado del grupo, Yellow no se queda atrás, pobre de nuestros hijos… jajaja que estoy pensando, ni siquiera le eh pedido que sea mi novia y ya estoy pensando en hijos-comentaba mientras corría para alcanzar a Yellow.

-Que decías Red-san, no te oí lo siento.

-No es nada, pero donde está Bill-pregunto Red al llegar al rio y no encontrar a Bill a ahí.

Lo buscaron un poco más y lo avistaron a lo lejos que estaba escondido en unos matorrales y sobre volándolo un enjambre de Beedrill.

-Vaya, vez que es propenso en meterse en líos con pokemons-le comento Red a Yellow con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Si-fue todo lo que dijo en el mismo estado que el Campeón.

Luego de salvar a Bill de esos Beedrill, se dirigieron al claro donde estaban antes.

-Y bien ya que estas a salvo, por ahora, nos puedes contar que es lo que sucede por favor-comento Red sentándose en la manta al lado de pika y chuchu que estaban durmiendo, seguido de Yellow que se coloco tambien a lado de los pikachus, provocando que quedara un espacio y Bill sentándose ahí, pero en frente.

-Pues verán, todo comenzó unos minutos atrás…

*Flash Back*

En la casa de Bill.

-Bien luego te vengo a buscar Blue para que podamos salir y yo liberarme de ti.

-Que tierno Green, yo también te quiero, solo ya vete luego vienes.

-Hmp, chica ruidosa, trata de comportarte.

-Solo vete no ves que necesitamos hablar-le dijo Blue mientras lo empujaba afuera de la casa y cuando lo logro, se fue a sentar en el sillón con Daisy.

-Bien ya se fue y estamos solas, que ocurre, que es lo tan importante que querías contarme Daisy.

-Es que, hay no sé como decírtelo, estoy muy nerviosa y la verdad no sé como lo tomaran los chicos.

-Que pasa, dime me estas asustando, que es lo que no les va a gustar a Bill y a Green.

-Pues veras, yo estoy embarazada-y se oyó un portazo tras las chicas y estas voltearon a ver, solo para ver a Green y Bill con cara de asombro, el primero al parecer no queriendo haber oído lo que oyó mientras que el segundo solo sonrió y corrió a donde Daisy para tomarla en brazos y comenzar a darle vueltas.

-En serio, que alegría, es verdad lo que me estás diciendo-pregunto el pokemaniatico muy contento.

-S-si es verdad, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-contesto mientras le sonreía y Blue miraba con asombro a Bill, para luego mirar a Green aun parado en la entrada, sin haber movido un musculo.

-Si es asi entonces, tendrás que ser mi esposa, yo ya tenía planeado pedírtelo, pero de una forma más romántica, pero es que estoy muy feliz-al terminar de decirlo la bajo y beso, bien Bill morirá fue lo que pensó Blue mirando a Green como comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ellos.

-Bill, mejor corre y huye por la venta, yo lo detendré lo más que pueda -le dijo mientras se para del sillón y se dirigía a detener a Green, quien ya había sacado una pokeball.

-Pero de que estás hablando Blue porque voy a huir en un momento así, no ves que estoy muy feliz, voy a ser papá-le dijo mientras la comenzaba a mirar y vio a Green listo para atacarlo-Ohh ya veo porque lo dices, nos vemos después-les dijo a modo de despedida y beso de nuevo a Daisy.

-Maldito Bill, lo has vuelto hacer, que descarado eres charizard v-

-Green detente, estás loco, no puedes saca a charizard aquí destruirá todo-lo alcanzo a detener Blue interponiéndose, mientras Bill empezaba a huir por la ventana-No crees que es normal que estén juntos ellos se quieren-pero no la oyó el ya había salido por la puerta dispuesto a perseguirlo y las chicas salieron tras él.

*Flash Back*

-Y pues aquí estamos-termino de contar, mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Vaya Green-san ahora si que se paso un poco de la raya, el debería aceptar que ustedes se quieren y que es lindo demostrar el amor, ustedes ya son novios, se casaran y tendrán un hijo, me gustaría hacer eso algún día-comento la rubia, mientras que el campeón la miraba pensando que apenas Bill se fuera no esperaría la oportunidad perfecta, porque el solo hecho de estar con ella era perfecto, es más se lo diría ahí mismo.

-Sabes Yellow yo- y vieron como una pokeball paso entre Red y Yellow, impactando en la cara de Bill, luego ver a Daisy pasar junto a ellos para ver si Bill estaba bien.

-Menos mal que no lo habían visto chicos.

-Red-san, ¿sientes la misma sed de sangre que está detrás de mí?.

-No te preocupes Yellow, yo te protegeré-le dijo mientras se paraba y se colocaba al lado de ella para abrasarla y asi "protegerla", sin mirar en dirección de donde había venido la voz.

-Hay chicos no sean melodramáticos, Green ya tranquilízate y pídele disculpas a Bill, el no te ah hecho nada malo.

-Claro que si Blue-le contesto enojado y comenzó a caminar en dirección de los chicos.

-Que tú hermana este embarazada y que él le haya propuesto matrimonio no es malo y eso no te afecta.

-Por supuesto que me afecta es mi hermana.

-Pero ella ya es grande y tiene derecho de hacer lo que le plazca, con su vida, si ella hubiera querido pudo haberse acostado con mil hombres y eso a ti no tendría por qué molestarte si ella no te ah pedido tu opinión, pero ello no lo hiso y decidió estar con Bill alguien que la respeta y que quieres a demás él se va a hacer cargo de ella y del bebe y no los dejara abandonados, en serio encuentras que lo que haces tiene sentido, lo encuentro estúpido, asi que ahora te disculpas con ellos y tu Bill si sabes cómo es Green no deberías ser tan impulsivo enfrente de él y no pienso salir contigo a ninguna parte si no te disculpas y esto queda arreglado ahora mismo ¡Green Oak!-le termino gritando Blue dejando a todos callados incluso a Green, nunca habían visto a Blue tan enojada, además siempre llamaba Green por su nombre completo cuando algo la molestaba y eso era pocas veces.

-Yo lo siento Bill, no te molestare más a ti y a mi hermana-dijo segundos después de que Blue le gritara

-Yo no seré más impulsivo en frente tuyo, se que te molesta, lo siento.

-Bien ya que todo está arreglado, porque no nos vamos por ahí Green-comento Blue con su actitud normal dejando a todos pensando que lo había actuado.

-No, Yellow antes me invito a almorzar asi que nos quedaremos aquí-le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la manta en la otra esquina de donde estaban Bill y Daisy sentados, Blue no reclamo y se sentó junto a él-Oigan dejen de estar abrazados y comiencen con el almuerzo.

-S-si Green-san tienes razón-comento Yellow y se dispuso a servir onigiri y jugo para todos.

Luego de la alocada comida que tuvieron pasaron unos agradables momentos todos juntos, pero en ninguno de ellos le daban la oportunidad a Red de declarársele, ya caída la noche todos se fueron y Red como buen caballero fue a dejar a Yellow a su casa y en la puerta.

-Gracias Red-san fue una tarde entretenida, en verdad fue agradable estar contigo y los demás.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero sabes-bien era ahora o nuca-Yo hice esta salida porque quería decirte algo-sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón-Tu en verdad me gustas, me gustas desde hace tiempo y esta salida la prepare para decírtelo, pero con todos los inconvenientes no había podido, quieres ser mi novia-todo lo dijo muy rápido, pero todo el tiempo mirándola a los ojos, ella no pronunciaba palabra y si no le había entendido y si ella no lo quería, pero eso no podía ser posible Green, Blue, todos le decían que la curadora estaba enamorada de él, pero ella ni se movió, bien era el momento de retirarse, sentía las ganas de salir corriendo pero no lo pudo hacer porque fue detenido por un abrazo.

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia, tú también me gustas mucho, no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento.

-Que bien que sea asi, ya me había asustado, creí que no me querías.

-Como no te voy a querer, si eres mi persona más preciada en este mundo-le dijo Yellow sonriéndole de manera tan dulce, de esa manera que solo lo sabe hacer ella.

Y con esas palabras Red sello su nueva relación con un dulce beso, el primero de muchos, pensó para si mismo.


End file.
